


Shattered Plates, Shattered People

by manorsmalfoy



Series: H/D Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Drabbles, Fluff and Angst, H/D Prompt Challenge, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorsmalfoy/pseuds/manorsmalfoy
Summary: Prompt no. 20: "I don't want to have a baby."Harry stills in his spot in the center of living room. He is cross-legged in a sea of pamphlets on adoption and magical surrogacy that have fanned themselves out across their coffee table and have strewn themselves across the sofa and floor. In the midst of all the papers and books and several half-finished, forgotten cups of tea, sits Harry Potter. And Harry Potter looks like he’s about to cry and fuck, Draco thinks that he has never hated himself more.





	Shattered Plates, Shattered People

**“I don’t want to have a baby.”**  Draco says, so quietly he almost can’t hear it himself.

     Harry stills in his spot in the center of living room. He is cross-legged in a sea of pamphlets on adoption and magical surrogacy that have fanned themselves out across their coffee table and have strewn themselves across the sofa and floor. In the midst of all the papers and books and several half-finished, forgotten cups of tea, sits Harry Potter. And Harry Potter looks like he’s about to cry and  _fuck_ , Draco thinks that he has never hated himself more.

     “What?” Harry says lowly. It is clear that he has heard and it is clear that he is gutted. They stare at each other for a moment. Draco’s breath is loud in his ears. He cannot stand the silence so he just kind of shrugs and goes to the kitchen. He pulls out random items, a bowl and a pan and a fork and a mug just so he can bang around the pantry doors. Harry follows.

     “Draco, you can’t just  _say_  that and then shrug walk away like it’s no big deal!” Draco pulls out another mug, and then a large wooden spoon and a stick of butter from the refrigerator, just because he can.

     “Draco.” He ignores Harry, pulls out a third mug. “Draco!” He snaps, whirling in his place and slamming the mug down on the counter.

     “What is there to talk about right now, Harry!” He snarls. “That I’m not ready? That there’s no way that I can be a good parent right now? That there’s no way that you can? We’re both just shy of 25 and we fought a war that we’re still stuck in every day!”

     “No, we’re-” Harry starts to say. Draco slams a fork down on the counter.

     “If you spout some bullshit to me about us being _fine_ , I will loose my  _shit,_  Harry Potter,” Draco almost hisses. Harry closes his mouth, then opens it again.

     “Tea?” Harry says, gesturing to the counter in almost sheepish amusement. He sits at one of the barstools.

      “I- what?” Draco glances at the counter, where three mugs sit uselessly. “Oh, no. Maybe later,” He dismisses with a wave of his hand. Harry smirks. Draco is consumed with the same desperate rage once more.

     “Harry, we are not fine. We aren’t past this. How are we supposed to take care a kid? What are we going to do when it wakes up in the middle of the night? Tell it there’s nothing to be afraid of? We’re still just trying to get our nightmares under control! We zone out and flashback and we are broken, Harry!” He sees Harry flinch at that, but he presses on.

     “We’re still broken and you can’t just sit there and pretend that if we just follow along with what everyone expects us to be doing at our age that we’ll be fine!” He is screaming by this point and one of the mugs on the counter shatters without warning. Draco jumps back, his wand almost drawn. Harry just stares at the shards of ceramic on the counter, almost in wonder.

     “Was that… did I do that?” Harry asks, amazed.

     “I… I’m not sure.” Draco lies.

     “You still can’t lie.” Harry says, eyes still on the shattered mug. Draco just sighs.

     “I know.” Draco sits down next to Harry. His hand comes up and nudge Harry’s fingers apart until they intertwine with his. They stare at the broken mug together.

     Finally, Draco grabs the two mugs, still intact, save the minor chips and hairline fractures, and passes one to Harry. Harry looks at him, eyes still wide. Draco chuckles and gently taps his to Harry’s in an empty cheers. They mourn the broken mug, the third to their trio, for a moment, before repairing it and setting it aside for a later day.

**Author's Note:**

> [. Click here ](https://incorrect-drarry-quotes.tumblr.com/post/163151102682/buckle-your-seatbelts-kiddos-im-in-a-massive) to see my prompt list. Feel free to use it or submit your own prompts to me! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [ here. ](www.incorrect-drarry-quotes.tumblr.com)


End file.
